Eternity Starts Now
by thisdarkpassenger
Summary: "I want you to stop looking for your friends. It's too dangerous," Joshua Parker said. "In exchange I will make this world, perfect and happy for you, Stefan." in exchange to stop looking for Damon and Bonnie, Stefan gets an offer he can't refuse. lifetime of Happiness with the girl he's always secretly wanted. Season 6 AUish. T. M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eternity Starts Now

Summary:

"I want you to stop looking for your friends. It's too dangerous," Joshua Parker said. "In exchange I will make this world, perfect and happy for you, Stefan. You'll have the life that you were meant to live." Post Season 5 AU. Leads into Season 6. After spending months looking for a way to bring Damon and Bonnie Back, Stefan comes across a man that knows exactly where they are and in exchange to stop looking for them Stefan gets an offer he can't refuse. Happiness with the girl he's always secretly wanted. all Katherine wants is to be happy, all she wants wants is to get out of Oblivion and eventually get back together with Stefan. So what happens when she and Stefan get the offer of a lifetime. Stefan and Katherine soon find themselves in a lifetime of happiness. Which is exactly what they have, until reality comes calling to bring them home.

Rating:

T-M

Pairings :

Stefan/Katherine

"I want you to stop looking for your friends. It's too dangerous," Joshua Parker said. "So, I tell you what. I will make this world, perfect and happy for you, Stefan. You'll have the life that you were meant to live."

"How can I trust you?" Stefan exclaimed. "You've kidnapped me for trying to look for my brother and friend. You've taken me away from Caroline and Elena... Alaric too...they think I'm dead..."

"They're the reason you're so miserable," Joshua insisted. "Haven't you seen that by now? Damon and Bonnie too"

"What do you mean?" Stefan replied, his tone filled with annoyance. Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena weren't at fault for him becoming so unhappy. It was the travelers who decided to start the spell, and it had been Julian, who had pulled his heart out.

"Well Caroline, Elena, and Alaric are forcing you to look for Damon and Bonnie instead of moving on and living your life. But Especially Damon. He stole your girl. And his parents took you away from your sister and killed your _real_ , biological parents. Your family"

"If you had never met Damon, don't you think you'd have stayed human? do you think you would have been happy"

"I likely would have died and turned," Stefan confessed. "If I hadn't met Damon, Katherine would have still come for me. She came here to stay with the Lockwood's. But decided to stay with us. She wanted to know more about my biological parents. They were witches. He pauses "So was i. My life wouldn't be free of vampires or the supernatural." Stefan backed away from the coven leader as much as he could.

"This Katherine... she's a vampire, isn't she? She turned you? "

"Yeah..." Stefan hesitated to say. "Why?"

"You respected her, You were in love with her" Joshua continued. "You thought a lot about her..."

"Stay out of my head," Stefan snapped. He realized that Joshua was reading his thoughts with his magic.

"What if you hadn't met Damon or Elena or Caroline, and it had just been this _Katherine_..."

Stefan blinked. He was starting to feel dizzy. Then suddenly, he was just, gone. flashes before his eyes.

* * *

 _Elliott tipped his head back and looked up at her with a huge smile on his face. "We fixed the fence, huh?" Stefan asked, sitting in the chair next to Katherine. "How'd you sleep?" he whispered against her lips. She didn't bother to answer her blushing told him all he needed to know_

 _Stefan smiled. "I love you" he told her, leaning in and capturing her lips quickly._

 _Elliott watched them, then smiled. "I love Mommy" he said, looking back at Stefan. He did everything Stefan did, including loving Katherine._

 _"I love you too" Katherine said, leaning down and kissing Elliott's nose. He laughed, and Katherine kissed him several more times. "You know tomorrow is take your child to work day" she reminded._

 _Stefan smiled proudly. "Yep. We're going to have a blast, aren't we?" he asked Elliott._

 _"Yes!" Elliott said happily. Then he squirmed down from Katherine's lap. He set his hammer down and danced around to his own beat._

 _Stefan just laughed. "Yep. No mistaking he's yours. He likes attention in any way he can get it" he said with a grin._

* * *

"Where is he?" Caroline demanded as she sat down at the table.

Stefan was gone, Elena was on witchy voodoo drugs, Jeremy was sleeping with every girl in Mystic Falls, and Matt and Tyler were crashing at the Lockwood masion while working at the grille. Stefan had wanted time alone to think, maybe find a way to bring Bonnie and Damon back.

"Stefan?" Alaric clarified, and she wanted to throw the book back at his head because really, who else was she going to be talking about?

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, him."

"He's okay."

I tried to stop my anger from boiling over at Ric's obvious attempts to dodge the conversation. "Do you talk to him a lot?"

He shrugged slightly. "I don't know, a couple times a week?"

"Right," She said, clenching her hands into fists.

With that, Ric let Caroline leave. Caroline would get Damon and Bonnie back on her own

* * *

Katherine stepped around the woods. She had the feeling of being watched. Things were getting more difficult, she woke up and it was months after her supposed death. She woke up as a vampire. When she came across a B&B she compelled herself a room

Katherine closed the door and turned back around. She was caught off guard instantly. There stood before her a man she'd never seen before. But not just any man... this man, was aleader of a famous coven, well in the supernatural world

"I don't think we've ever met," Katherine started softly.

"Let's get to it, shall we? I'm rather busy these days, and I have no idea why a witch from would go seeking my family out..."

"Oh, I'm not here for your family," smiled Joshua. "I'm here for you. Apparently you made quite the impression upon a Silas doppelganger in Mystic Falls once...I plan to stop him from looking for a way to bring back Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore by kidnapping him and sending him to a prison world of no immediate escape... You, are part of my plan, Katherine Pierce..."

It did not take her a while to figure it out

"Stefan," Katherine said, realizing what he meant. "What have you done with him?" Katherine began to remove her jacket.

"I take it you're ready to get down to business then?" Joshua smirked. "Come with me willingly, and I'll take you right to him...unless, you like doing things the hard way...I know I do..."

Joshua lifted his other hand, revealing an old, small, medal device. "The hard way... so be it," He then heard the brunette vampire scream again as everything vanished into nothingness around them.

 _end of chapter. tbc (maybe)_


	2. Chapter 2

an: so there will be a few au chapters about where katherine and Stefan went and how there life is before they go back. sorry for the late update school is dring me nuts.

 _She met Stefan at camp before Senior Year. Yeah she knows him from school, but they've never met or talked not officially. He's also the guy she has a crush on._

 _When she saw him there, she froze. She's been coming to this camp since she's been a kid and never seen him here before. She's always thought he's kinda cute, really cute actually, in his own way. Not usual high school boy cute, but I-have-a-secret-yhat-makes-me-super-mysterious kind of cute._

 _When she reaches her cabin, alongside few of strangers, there's a camp shirt on her bed, and her schedule on top of it. She eagerly grabs the sheet to check out who's her camp buddy this year._

 _At the bottom of the page his name stands, mocking me - Stefan Salvatore._

 _She can see this whole thing going two ways and neither of them ends nicely for her. If he actually ends up being a decent guy and she ends up liking him more she'll have to go home and inform everyone that she's now friends with the town mystery? Either that, or he actually does end up murdering puppies in front of her._

 _After lunch she walks up to him to make things less awkward between them._

 _"Hello,"He looks as if he's the one who should be afraid. " we're camp buddies" She pauses to clear her thoughts. "What I mean is, I saw your name on my buddy sheet form so I thought I would stop by to introduce myself. I'm Katherine."_

 _"Yeah, I know who you are. I'm surprised you know who I am."_

 _Well, he doesn't really look surprised. He doesn't really look much like anything._

 _"Well, I do."_

 _"Look, I'm sure the administration can take care of this, if we explain our situation to them."_

 _She furrows her brows. "I didn't know we had a situation."_

 _"What are you even doing here. Aren't you a cheerleader?" He's uncomfortable._

 _She rolls her eyes. "I've been coming here for the past 9 years, and I've never seen you here before, and besides maybe I'm the one who should be asking you what are you doing here?"_

 _His face falls and he turns his lips into a weird shape. "My sister and parents thought I should leave Mystic Falls for the time being. Take a break from everything."_

 _"Look, I'm sure we can handle this. I know we lead very different lives back home, but one of the most amazing things about coming to a place like this is that we don't have to be the same people we are for the rest of the year. So can we start over? Hi," She pauses and stretches her arm out "I'm Katherine."_

 _He watches her hand curiously, before taking it into his. "I'm Stefan.."_

 _..._

 _The first was just three weeks in camp with him, they were friends, and the real world fell apart. the fact that he's awkward, mysterious, has a popular twin sister but has rich doctor parents and the fact that she's a cheerleader whose parents are always traveling only intensify their differences. Stefan introduced her to the boy who has a nasty scar on one of his ribs from a car crash, loves comics and lives on Pop-Tarts and large quantities of juice, while Katherine's introduced him to the girl who fawns over movies like 'he notebook' and enjoys sewing clothes, instead of talking about the girl he knows from overheard gossip._

 _One night they sneak out for a midnight swim at the lake, and when he took his shirt off she almost started drooling_

 _Katherine rolled her eyes, but stared at him, trying to see if he was covering his eyes completely. When she felt sure he was, she quickly unbuttoned her top and shucked it off before peeling her underwear down her legs and unhooking her bra. She then took a deep breath. She stepped forward, letting the water reach up her ankle. Raising her chin stubbornly, she walked forward, arms still hugged around herself. Making little, discouraged noises, she waded up to her waist and then dipped her body down and shoved off on her feet, stretching her arms out and letting the water cover her up to her shoulders. She kicked her legs, swimming a little further out._

 _Teeth chattering, she accused, "Liar! It's cold!"_

 _"It's perfect," he argued, before dropping his hands from his eyes and searching her out. He grinned as he spotted her, nothing more than a head above water. "Look at you, Pierce, a real rebel." His eyes flashed teasingly._

 _She rolled her eyes at him and swam a little further out, keeping her distance from him and sticking her tongue out when he slapped the water to splash her. "Steffy," she complained._

 _He shrugged, leaning back and falling into the water, his head ducking underneath. When he didn't come up right away, she frowned. "That's not funny," she said, squinting down at the water as if she might be able to see him. "I swear, Stefan, if you pull me under…"_

 _Something tickled across her stomach and Katherine shrieked, trying to backpedal in the water and only managing to get her head dunked briefly. She felt the same touch on her toes and wondered how easy it would be to kick him in the face. Swishing her legs around, she hoped for just that, but didn't hit anything in her pursuit._

 _"So? How's it feel, huh?" He turned himself so he was floating on his back. "You've tossed away any and all propriety. You a new... different woman yet?" He winked._

 _"I'm a cold ass woman."_

 _He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Happy to warm you up, Kat."_

 _Katherine splashed him, She wasn't so amused when he raised a brow, taking her actions as a challenge._

 _"Stefan, no!"_

 _Shrieking, Katherine turned, swimming away as fast as herlimbs could take her. But Stefan was quick, too quick, in or out of water, and he quickly grabbed onto her ankle and yanked her backwards. Katherine struggled, but soon found her back pressed to his chest, strong wet and bare. She gulped, suddenly very aware of his hands on her skin, one on her upper back, one around her waist._

 _She could feel water dripping off of his hair and onto her back, followed by the wamth of his breath. She shivered, and this time it had nothing to do with how cool the water was._

 _She stared up at him, lit by the moon, his pale skin seeming oddly luminescent and radiant._

 _"Well, you're naked, and I'm naked… That feels kind of big."_

 _For once, despite having the obvious opening, Stefan didn't mean it as a joke_

 _Katherine shrugged, staring into his emrald eyes searchingly. "Maybe I didn't want to wait… I think I've done more than enough of that. Now I'm seeing that some things shouldn't be put off."_

 _"Yeah?" His mouth turned up on one side. "Is that what we are? Something that shouldn't be put off."_

 _Katherine took a deep, steadying breath. She reached for him, pressing a hand to his chest, and slid it up to his shoulder. "I don't know what we are. But I want to find out."_

 _His eyes darted down to her lips for a moment, and then he nodded. "For the record…" He squeezed the hand at her waist and then pulled her forward so they were pressed together, skin to skin._

 _Stefan smiled. "Good. Now let's strike the nex one off."_

 _She raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"_

 _"Kiss. naked" he paused "obviously. in a swimhole with the man of your dreams.."_

 _..._

 _He kissed her two weeks after that, while they were frosting a cake. There was sprinkles and frosting on his skin, mixed with his laughter after she spilled the container of sprinkles and a giant container of frosting. His soft laughter filled the air which, 'You're so clumsy,' he states.. 'You know, instead of laughing at me, you could be a gentleman and help me out,' she says in a serious tone,. She knows this will put him to shame. 'Of course,' he says, ashamed of not being on the floor already. He crouches down, and before she notices, he has the cake in his hands. She raises her eyebrows_

 _But what she didn't expect, was for him to throw the cake in her face_

 _So after, she screamed and kicked him. In the shin._

 _Which is when he leans in, and kisses her. The kiss is firm, quick, and it makes her shiver._ , _they're in the home ec room, and her camp shirt is covered in cake along with her face, he can see the outline of her bra beneath it, and he has cake on his lips ._

 _The last thing she expected him to do was kiss her._

 _She leans in to kiss him back. But kisses him hard, so hard that their lips are in pain. She swings her frosted arms around his neck and falls to her knees knees, frosting covering her jeans and getting it on his neck._

 **end of chpter. tbc**

 _..._

 _sneak peak of the next chapter:_

 _They'd been dancing around each other their whole lives before they started dating in college._


	3. Chapter 3

author's note: sorry it's been so long. i have school and well... yeah.

Disclaimer: I'm changing it to an M rating, so if you're sensitive. Get off my story.

 _I don't own tvd (obviously)_

 _xx_

 _The first time he kissed her in public was at their graduation. He handed her yellow roses, and then leans his lips and brushes them against hers._

 _The world doesn't end. It doesn't stop spinning, or even stumble._

 _People whisper and raise eyebrows. Because who would've thought that Cheerleader, Katherine Pierce would kiss Stefan Salvatore_

 _they don't notice the stares, wouldn't care even if they did._

 _xx_

 _They both get into the same college_

 _They admit their feelings long before college but that doesn't stop them form dancing around their feelings. Playing Cat and Mouse._

 _Until he asked her on a date their junor year of college. A date._

 _They decided to go out for dinner._

 _He watches her as she glides the brush over and through her hair, slowly, graciously, and quick, before she puts it down on the table in her dormroom, and pulls her long fingers through the curly, silky, slighty tosseled locks. she hates when her hair is too tamed._

 _"See something you like?" she asks playfully when she catches him watching her._

 _She fixes the collar of his shirt and he leans his face closer to her neck, catching a wiff of her perfume, lavander._

 _He laces her fingers with his and walks her out the door_

 _He took her to a small restaurant on the next block, It's nothing facy or big like if anything it's small and cozy. It's Italian, her favourite_

 _He makes inappropriate comments, and she still blushed when those words left his mouth. things never change. she doesn't want them to_

 _They ate, drank, she stole his dessert after she finished hers._

 _He held her hand on the way home and gave her his jacket because it was chilly._

 _She whispered she wants him into his ear, and his fingers were sinking her skin despite the thin fabric of her dress._

 _xx_

 _"If I didn't know any better," she says before taking another sip from a tall glass "I would say you're trying to get me drunk," h_

 _They're both sprawled on the floor, surrounded by hundreds of pillows._

 _"I would never," he says, faking innocence, lowering my look down in pretend shame._

 _"Maybe I'm the one trying to get you drunk," she says._

 _When I raise my look and my eyes meet hers, her lower lip is trapped between her teeth. She moves her legs and her dress falls lower, now baring her thighs completely. I swallow a growl and my throat becomes sore._

 _"And why would you do such a thing?"_

 _"To take advantage of you, of course," she says seriously._

 _That's when he completely loses it. He's on top of her pinning her body with his against the bed_

 _her body is pushing against his, she's arching her back and driving her hips into his._

 _"Or maybe," she whispers into the hollows of his neck, taking his hand in hers and trailing it down her body, "Maybe you're going to take advantage of me instead," she lets his hand slip into the cotton of her panties and she pants in surprise_

 _Stefan," her voice is pleading, "I need you," she pleads in a whisper and her hips come closer to his_

 _he places his hands on her hips and pulls her closer_

 _When she feels him against her center, she whimpers, and then he pushes himself inside of her, that knocks the air straight out of her._

 _She loops her arms around his neck and lifts herself to kiss him, lips and chest and he can feel her breasts pressing against me._

 _The sounds she's making are heaven to his ears. She says his name first softly, through a whisper, then rougher,louder. Every pant and every moan she makes sinks in to his ears._

 _She clings to him and he can feel her hands gripping, grabbing, fondling and groping him tightly, leaving marks on his shoulders, back, stomach._

 _xx_

 _During their final year, They got themselves an apartment near the campus. Nothing fancy, just a one room flat._

 _She got a job at a local coffee shop; it turns out it pays surprisingly well._

 _he cooks her dinner every night, they study together for what seems like hours, and they dance together in their underwear_

 _When they were done with college, after receiving their diplomas, they moved to San Fransisco. For her, he finished college,as a pre-med, going on to Stanford medical school , and she moved to California with him._

 _After a few weeks, She got herself a job in the publishing industry_

 _A magazine company to be exact._

 _She never thought she would be an author and publisher of all things._

 _she and her parents always expected her to be something like a lawyer._

 _She thought she would never be able to reach her dreams. Boy was she wrong_

xx

 _tbc._

author's note: i try to update atleast one of my stories every weekend. Doesn't always work


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: i realised i haven't updated this story in forever. I had mono for two months then exams and stuff..._

 _I'm thinking about 10-15 chapters on this one_

xx

Their apartment is on the second floor of the building. The hallway leads to the living room with three white walls and one painted in the color of sky. There's a small kitchen in the back, and on the other side there's door to their bedroom which is connected to the bathroom.

Words _their bedroom_ leave a sweet taste in both of their mouths.

She falls on the sofa and pulls him down with herself. He puts his hands on the sofa beside her body so he wouldn't crush her with his weight, even though he doubts she would even notice since she's devouring his lips hungrily while trying to get his shirt off of him. Her fingers are busy with the buttons of his shirt and before she gets it off completely he pushes himself away from her, detaching himself from her. She looks up at him confused, maybe even a little bit disappointed.

"I have a something for you," he smiles nervously before disappearing behind the bedroom door.

He comes out of the room, carrying what seem to be a book as thick as the Bible, maybe even thicker, with old, brown cover. But there are no stitches sticking out of it, indicating her that it's brand new despite the fact it looks old.

He hands the book to her, lowering it in her hands. Once she gets a better chance to look at it she realizes it's not made out of paper, but out of plastic, and it feels a little bit hollow.

There's a small hole in the middle with a little, black box placed inside of it.

She gasps upon seeing it there because she knows exactly what it is and something clamps around her heart, making it harder for her to breathe. She raises her look up to him, her eyes locking with his. There's something inside of his throat he can't swallow. His fingers travel to the small hole in the book and he takes the little, black box out of it, twirling it between his fingers.

"I've been thinking a lot about doing this," he keeps his look on the box in between his fingers, "Days, weeks, months probably. Sometimes it seems like years. It probably was years. I've known a long time ago that I want to marry you," a small smile crept up on the corners of his lips, He closed the book and shifted it on the couch so her lap is free, before taking her hand into his and falling on one knee.

He was nervous. He never thought he will be nervous. And he wasn't nervous because he thought she might say no. He wasn't nervous out of all the manly reasons like being tied to one woman for the rest of his life. He had no problems with being with her, and only her, for as long as he lives. His nervousness was the product of excitement.

Her palms were sweaty. But that's okay, so were his.

She was fighting to keep her breath steady until she realized she lost it completely. Her heart was pounding violently, her eyes burning alongside her cheeks, and her throat was dry. She felt like she was going to pass out even though she knew this moment will come one day.

She knew she's going to marry him one day as well.

"You know how much i fucking love you," he said, making her smile, "We've been through so much together, and I don't need a piece of paper, or a ceremony as a confirmation that you're mine," he raises his look from the box and looks into her glimmering eyes, "But I want it, and I know you want it, so I want to give it to you. I want everybody to know how much I love you," he opens the box and her eyes fall on the ring inside of it and she squeals silently upon seeing it. He lets go of her hand for a moment to take the ring out. He tosses the box on the sofa and takes her hand back into his. "So, it would be great if you decide to do me the honor of becoming my wife."

"Yes," she says right after he finishes his sentence. She smiles at him and he smiles right back at her as he slides the ring down her finger.

She throws her arms around his neck and their lips find a way to each other.

xx

 _six months later_

The girls align and when the music starts playing, they start walking down the aisle. Once they reach their destination the music changes and her dad asks her, "Ready?"

She nods happily and responds, "As ready as I'll ever be," and they start walking down the aisle. As soon as she steps on the path between rows and rows of seats, her eyes lock with Stefan's who is standing by the alter. His eyes wander all over her body, from the top of her head where the clutch that holds her veil is hidden in her curly hair to the hem of her dress which is dragging behind her. A satisfied smile appears on his face and she smiles back at him. Her dad kisses her on the cheek one more time, and before he gives her to Stefan she places the bouquet in Caroline's hands. She puts her hands in Stefan's and he squeezes them tightly, caressing them with his thumbs.

 _"You look absolutely beautiful,"_ he mouths in her direction.

Out of some reason she blushes before mouthing back at him, _"You don't look so bad yourself."_

Bad? When he wears a tux she can feel all of her bones shaking inside of her body.

The priest starts talking but she can barely hear a word he says because she's so busy with gazing into Stefan's eyes. She knows the drill and she knows it's not required from her to speak until the vows.

 _The vows._

"I remember clearly my first ever memory of you," he starts talking, still tracing hearts with his thumbs, "That same girl saved me from everything," he looks at her and notices her eyes are smiling at him, "You keep saving me. Every day, every night, every second of every day, you keep saving me in every way a person can be saved. With you it's like some how I figured it all out," the corners of her lips keep going up until they stay in that position, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, to wake up every morning with you, to have children with you," she smiles because she knows it's true, "I'm planning on making your life so painfully pleasurable that just the thought of leaving it makes your whole body ache," he says with a husky voice before he smirks, "Because I fucking love you."

Almost everyone in the church chuckle, even though only few selected people know those words have history behind them.

"We've been through so much together," she starts, "There were good times, and bad times," she says with a lump in her throat, "The thing is, you see, you taught me that there is always a way.I am who I am today because of you, and I don't think I would come this far if you haven't held my hand every step of the way. Most importantly," she says through a low, muffled whispers, "You taught me how to love. You made it look so easy,"she paused" You make me feel safe and alive and That's what love should be. You should love the person that makes you glad to be alive. And that person is you". a smile forms on his lips as those words escape her, "Oh, I fucking love you too," she adds, and everyone chuckled again.

The priest gave them the rings and Stefan and Katherine slid them on slowly while savoring and taking in each moment

Before the priest could even say the words, Katherine was in Stefan's and arms kissing him.

As soon as Stefan and Katherine pulled apart, he grabbed her hand so they could walk back down the aisle. But Stefan's plans to sneak off with Katherine were thrown out the window when they heard shouting and that they all had to go and have pictures done. "No" Stefan whined.

"God, is sex all you think about?"

xx

 _tbc_


End file.
